Thumpback
Summary Thumpback was once a crew member of The Phantom Tide, the most fearsome pirate ship in all of Skylands. But the actual pirating part about being a pirate didn't interest Thumpback so much as the benefits that came with traveling on a large ship. After all, his real passion was fishing. But when his chance came to finally ensnare the most elusive creature in the sky - the Leviathan Cloud Crab - he was pulled over board and carried off into the horizon. This was actually quite fortunate, because sometime later The Phantom Tide and its entire crew were banished to the Chest of Exile. Thumpback’s pirating days were over, but his legend as one of the first Skylanders had only just begun. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A Name: Thumpback Origin: Skylanders Gender: Male Age: Several hundred years, possibly thousands of years old Classification: Whale-like Behemoth, Water Element Giant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Water Manipulation (Can create whirlpools in the ground) Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (Should be superior to Thunderbolt's Traptanium Storm Sword, which can change the seasons in Skylands) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to characters such as Lightning Rod, Thunderbolt, High-Volt, Zap, and Punk Shock who all use natural lightning and electricity in combat), likely Relativistic+ (Shouldn’t be slower than characters such as Whirlwind, Knight Light, Astroblast and Aurora , who all attack with real light projectiles and can move at the speed of light in short bursts) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Should be superior to the likes of Lightning Rod and Barbella) Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class Durability: Large Mountain level (Comparable to Hot Head, who tanked the explosion of an island with no damage), possibly higher (Seashell armor makes him harder to damage) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range normally, hundreds of meters via Bash Sushi ability Standard Equipment: Large Anchor Intelligence: High (Has a vast amount of combat experience being one of the eight original Skylanders who protected Skylands from evil long before the current Skylanders.) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Anchor Assault: Swings his anchor around. *'Now There's An Anchor!:' Increases Anchor Assault's damage. *'Thumpback Combos:' Can swing harder or can create whirlpools in the ground. *'Bermuda Triangle:' Increases the power of the whirlpool they create. *'Ultimate Anchor:' Best anchor you can find! Does maximum damage. Belly Flop: Can belly flop onto his enemies and then slides around. *'Slippery Belly:' Slides longer after a belly flop and does increased damage. *'Breakfast in Bed:' While they are sliding they can chomp t their opponents. *'Blowhard:' While belly sliding, they spray water and starfish that damage enemies. *'A Whale Of A Chomp:' Does a whale-sized chomp. *'The Whalest Chomp:' Bigger, most powerful Whale Chomp attack. Armor Of The Sea: Seashells make for better armor. Bash Sushi: Releases a stream of projectile water vomit, damaging enemies. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Skylanders Category:Water Users Category:Giants Category:Tier 7 Category:Anchor Users Category:Whales Category:Cetaceans